Diabolik Lovers DVD III/Translation
This mini drama is one of the limited edition content in Diabolik Lovers DVD III. Translation -pours tea- R: As expected, the best tea is that from England. This scent and taste is not given by those of any other country. K: I can't stand to drink a beverage that's neither sweet nor delicious. Teddy, such cold weather asks for an extraordinary and sweet hot chocolate, don't you think? That's it. I'll summon her in order to bring me some hot chocolate. R: Hold on a second, Kanato. Do you realize why I called you here in spite of your fuss being this my quiet tea time? I have got something to tell you. K: Reiji? To me? I can't think what could it be. Teddy says he can't imagine either. R: Is that so? You don't know? K: Didn't I just tell you I don't know!? R: It seems is not enough just to try thinking a little. K: I hate it when annoying witty lines are used. I've endured not to drink my precious hot chocolate to come and listen to your stupid preach, so please, explain yourself properly! R: Kanato, listen please to what I'm about to say. K: I want her to bring me my hot chocolate quickly. I've deprived myself from throwing into my superior tastes. I only want her to make me my hot chocolate. It's her duty! R: Kanato, that's the issue I'm speaking of. K: Issue? Which? What I use my doll for is my business only. R: She is not your doll. In consequence, you are mistaken when you say "what I use my doll for it's my business". That is why I cannot stay silent about the misuse of some days ago. K: What did I do according to you? R: It's about the wax dolls. You were going to turn her into one, weren't you? K: What's with that? Are you suggesting she will not look pretty were she to become one? Teddy would also be happy to be able to have a partner, right? R: You know well the bride's initiation, don't you? K: Why can't she become my wax doll? I will only gift her with living forever in her most beautiful shape. R: Wax dolls do not posses life. Kanato, you know that better than any other. K: With or without it, it'll be fine. As long as she is beautiful it'll be fine. R: Kanato, have you forgotten about the instruction of not killing her? We shall follow our father's instructions without fail. We cannot disobey him. Is that understood? To extinguish her or something of the sort is unthinkable. K: Up until now it hadn't existed such an instruction for any of the other sacrifice bride's. Why was it given with her only? Don't you find it fishy? R: Instructions are made to be followed. Those sort of questions are out of place. K: Reiji knows it too, right? That she's a special case. R: What do you mean? K: The scent her blood releases is somewhat nostalgic. It awakens a strange sensation inside. Reiji's felt it too, right? You too agree, Teddy? R: I do not experience such sensation. She is nothing but food. She is in want of perfection, therefore I feel nothing special K: Fufufu. Do you really think so? Hm? R: Was it from upstairs? Subaru again? I will go to see what happened. Is alright if you wait here, right? We have not finished this talk yet. K: Subaru loses his temper quite often lately, right? Teddy, should we go and see what's going on too? Sounds like fun, to watch this house crumbling down. -opens door- R: Subaru, what on earth are you doing!? S: Shut up and go mind your own business. R: I do not mind if you destroy your belongings, nevertheless this house is not yours only. I cannot stay silent as I see how you wreck this mansion. S: Tsk. Shut up. K: Aaah, Teddy, Subaru's broken the desk again. This room needs no furniture, right? S: Shup up hysteric boy! You too get the hell out of here! K: Teddy, such a language certainly shouldn't be used. It has to be shown he's addressing to an honored guest. S: What the!! R: Kanato, I told you to wait downstairs, did I not? K: I can go wherever I want, right? I've got no reason to follow Reiji's instructions. S: You both, quit your ruckus while in my room. K: It's because of the twist of events due to Subaru's violent behavior that I haven't peacefully drink my hot chocolate with Teddy. S: Don't drink it then! R: Subaru, every time you are breaking something, think about the problems you are causing to me, please. S: You just buy a new one and problem solved. R: That is not the matter. You also start getting it into your mind. R: Wait. S: What a bother! R: Lately, something seems to be happening. S: What are you talking about? K: I somehow think I know the reason. S: Uh? K: It's about her, isn't it? If something has changed lately in this house it's been precisely since she came here, isn't that right? Subaru is also uneasy, right? S: Nonsense. I've got no interest in her. R: Well, that is curious. S: What do you mean? R: If you are so uninterested, why did you give her your silver knife? K: The one and only thing that could put an end to our vampiric existences, the silver knife, you gave it to her. Why on earth would he do so, Teddy? S: Shut up. Quit your ramblings. I can do as I want with my knife, can't I? R: We are gradually getting closer to the truth. Whats more, you let her in freedom. What is it that I've been listening to in this house? Precisely what I need to. S: totally missed this line, sorry R: Still, you met her and when you gave her the chance to escape she did not do it, am I wrong? I do not know the reason, though. Seriously, even when being aware that human beings have a limited lifespan they'd do the same folly over and over again. Pitiful, don't you think? S: What about it then? R: What? S: If she was a mere human as you say, don't know what he means in the next line K: See, Reiji, I told you, didn't I? She's something. Something special. Fufufu. S: Besides, since she came here, Richter has shown up frequently. R: Could it be that... lately our uncle has been seen frequently, right? Subaru, has he told you something? S: That we wait for the time. She's about to be awaken. R: That is what he said? S: Now you both shut up! Enough, get the hell out of my room! R: Let's call it a day. Both of you, from now on, think well about your actions. K: So tired, right, Teddy? Let's take a rest in our favorite place. R: Well, we must have another serious talk before long. Next time there will be no excuse. Still, what would my uncle's words have meant? It seems there are things to investigate. K: Ne, look, Teddy, this white dress. It was made in a special way. This texture and this exquisite beauty. When she uses this dress she'll look as if floating. I'm already considering where to place her. As Reiji said, from now on I shall think well about my actions. Ufufu ahaha. Translation By Suzumiya Bren on Blogspot References Category:Translations Category:Drama and Bonus CD Translations